


Maiden of the Sword

by jazzy2017



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2017/pseuds/jazzy2017
Summary: To repay a debt, Inutaisho agrees to help Kaede’s apprentice and illicit the aid of his son, Sesshoumaru. The task is to destroy the famed Tsugara sword, but the job is left to Kagome, a brash, arrogant, but kind hanyou priestess. Sesshoumaru can’t stand her, Kagome doesn’t care, and despite what they both say, Inutaisho is sure it’s love.





	1. Chapter 1

“I understand your need to go see this woman, but why must I accompany you?” Sesshoumaru asked his father.

The two men trekked through a sea of red and yellow leaves. The air had just begun to cool down, not yet brisk. Inutaisho glanced back at his son and smiled. The demon Lord tugged at the reins of Ah-Un, Prince Sesshoumaru’s two headed dragon.

“Years ago, when you were still a pup, I was travelling through the Osaka Mountains, dragon territory. I was critically wounded by the dragon, Ryuzaburo. I escaped to a cave where a young priestess found me. Her name was Kaede. Despite the tumultuous relations between demons and priestesses, she tended to my wounds and possibly saved my life that night. I am indebted to her, and I suppose the time has come to repay her kindness.”

Sesshoumaru listened intently, but a scowl remained ever present on his face. He stopped walking and folded his arms. “This still doesn’t explain why I must be present for this reunion.”

Inutaisho chuckled. Normally his son carried himself with a regal air of composure and elegance, but at the moment he seemed to be more of a pouting child than the heir to the Western Lands.

“I’ve kept in contact with Kaede throughout the years. Her shrine now trains the strongest priestesses of the land. They are strong enough to even ward off Ryuzaburo’s clan and tame dragons like Ah-Un here. Most importantly, these women are often tasked with the duty of transporting and protecting artifacts and weapons capable of things beyond your wildest imagination.”

“Such as?” Sesshoumaru questioned with a tinge of interest in his voice.

“Rumors say there is an elixir that grants immortality, a horn that allows you to control hordes of beasts in battle, even a jewel to grant you the power of the gods,” replied Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru scoffed and began to walk again. “If there are items in this world that truly have that kind of power, it’s foolish to have them in the hands of some human girls.”

Inutaisho shook his head. “You say that because you have never fought a priestess. You underestimate them greatly. It is imperative you foster a good relationship with these priestesses as you both represent the future’s greatest powers. Come now. We’re only a short distance from Kaede. We should make it well before nightfall.”

Kaede overlooked the small group of four cleaning the shrine with a small smile. The girls had been working so hard the past few weeks and her eye shone bright with pride. The woman glanced at the setting sun. Four priestesses were accounted for, but as usual one was missing and it would soon be night.

“Oh that girl. Always has to do things her way,” Kaede remarked to herself. She walked to her hut to prepare the night’s dinner, making sure to account for the guests coming. Kikyo’s spine stiffened up and she turned to her fellow shrine keepers.

“Hitomiko, I sense demons crossing through our barrier. They must be powerful. Do you all sense them?” Kikyo asked tensely.

Hitomiko nodded, fidgeting with her crimson beaded necklace. She steadied her hand and smoothed out her already straight brown hair. “Yes I can feel them too and they aren’t dragon demons. I wonder why they would be so far into the mountains.”

The youngest priestess, Botan, balled up her fists. “Forget that question! I wanna know why these demons are heading our way!”

Botan’s sister, Momiji, agreed, “I can’t even sense them. Do they truly feel powerful to you all?”

Kikyo reached for her bow and sighed with a slight glare toward Momiji. “Yes and honestly Momiji, you’re too advanced in your spiritual powers to not be able to sense your enemy. It is a pitiful trait for a priestess like us.”

Momiji casted her eyes to the ground, tugging at the small gold tiara adorned in her brown bob. Botan’s anxiety turned to anger toward Kikyo.

“Lay off Kikyo,” spat Botan as she took a protective step in front of her sister, “At least Momiji is here ready to protect the shrine. That’s more than I can say about someone.”

Hitomiko grabbed her own bow and arrows. She sucked in a breath as she saw the outline of three figures approaching. “Ladies, I suggest we discuss Kagome’s absence at a later time. For now, ready yourselves.”

The four women prepared their bows as they tried to make out the figures. Finally, the demons were identifiable. One was a two headed dragon and the remaining were dog demons, dressed in armor and white.

“It’s a shame they’re evil because they’re kinda cute,” Botan whispered to Momiji, “I especially like the guy with the flowing silver hair.”

Momiji nodded with a little blush, “I think I prefer the man with the high ponytail.”

“Focus!” Kikyo hissed.

Kaede poked her head from the hut and called out to the demons. “Lord Inutaisho, you’ve arrived.”

The women turned back to their mentor as she made her way to the group.

“You know these intruders?” Kikyo asked incredulously. Her arrow was still aimed at the trio.

Kaede ambled to the younger women and bid them all to lower their weapons. “They are not intruders, but guests of the shrine. Treat them as such.”

Hitomiko spoke up, “Why are these two men here, Priestess Kaede?”

“Lord Inutaisho will escort the chosen maiden to the scared land. You all know it is too dangerous to go alone.”

Hitomiko was the first to recover from the shock of Kaede’s news. She bowed to the two men.

“Welcome to our home. I am Hitomiko from Iga. Pleased to meet you and thank you for your help,” she said it all with a deep bow.

Kikyo laid down her weapon, but didn’t speak. Even as the other girls bowed, Kikyo stood rigid with her arms crossed and her lips pressed in a tight line. Hitomiko glared up at her.

“Kikyo show some respect! These two are obviously friends of Lady Kaede,” Hitomiko hissed.

Kikyo returned her glare, “I don’t bow to demons; I purify them.”

Inutaisho chuckled. “Well this is an interesting welcome Kaede. I see you’ve kept our arrival a secret.”

Kaede offered a brief, apologetic smile to the bemused lord, “I wanted the girls to train and let that be the focus the ritual approaches.”

Sesshoumaru turned to his father, silently asking him to explain. Inutaisho simply smiled and followed Kaede into her hut. The air was a mix of apprehension and confusion as Kaede beckoned them to sit and began the hand out bowls of noodles. After a moment of prayer, the group began to pick at their meals.

“Lord Inutaisho, these are the brightest apprentices I’ve ever had: Hitomiko, Kikyo, Botan, and Momiji.”

Lord Inutaisho gave the girls a slight bow, “I knew you trained the greatest talent. That’s why I’ve brought my son, Sesshoumaru. You all could very well be our future’s next heroes.”

 Botan and Momiji giggled at the Lord’s statement while Hitomiko gave a soft chuckle at their antics. Sesshoumaru watched his father unmoved.

“So if I am to escort one of these women, what is the purpose of this travel?” the prince asked.

Kaede cleared her throat. “As ye may know, as shrine maidens we are tasked with protecting items of great evil and purity. Ten years ago, the great Monk Iruka prophesized the ending of time if the power of the Tsugara blade were to be released. He spoke of very specific happenings and some have come to past.”

The group tensed at the admission. Kaede continued.

“The biggest prophecy to date has been the rise of disasters brought on by the sword.”

Sesshoumaru listened intently, “What is the sword and how can it be destroyed?”

Hitomiko spoke up, “Legend has it that this sword was forged with the demonic power of the devil, god of the underworld. The sword is evil, but powerful so it was originally used in battle.”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, I believe I have heard of this Tsugara sword,” Inutaisho uttered, “It had the power to summon the dead for battle. It really cut down on casualties.”

Hitomiko nodded in agreement, “That is one of its powers, correct. What many don’t realize is the sword brings forth an army at the expense of the user’s soul.”

Botan spoke up, in confusion.  “I didn’t know that. So you become the sword’s slave?”

Hitomiko shook her head, “Not quite. It is the person’s soul that beckons the undead to them. Each time a person uses the sword, a part of their soul goes to the underworld and the undertaker’s soul enters the host’s body. If you call upon the sword too much, eventually your soul will be lost in the Underworld.”

Momiji took a sip of her green tea, “I knew it was bad, but wow. How do you know all this Hitomiko?”

“There are many writings about this sword. However, because so many have succumbed so quickly to its control, we don’t really know the full extent of its power.”

“Well said, Hitomiko,” Kaede praised, “Before now the power has been too great to seal. The lives of many priestesses have been corrupted and ultimately stolen by the Tsugara blade. Now, I believe Iruka intends to instill his power to one of my apprentices. Their strength combined will be enough to permanently seal its power.”

Momiji beamed, “I can’t wait for this ritual! Just think, one of us four will be savior of the whole world!”

Hitomiko shook her head, “You mean one in five. Don’t forget about Kagome.”

Kikyo rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand how that girl even qualifies as a priestess.”

Botan agreed with a nod, “Yeah, Kagome’s got no chance of being anyone’s hero.”

“Girls!” Kaede chastised, “You are all eligible and I expect kindness and respect from all of you.”

Kikyo folded her arms, “I’m just being truthful. We all know her history and she’s always picking fights.”

Momiji chimed in, “On top of that, she isn’t reliable. If these two guests were really here to kill us, we would really need her help. Instead she’s who knows where. It’s not fair how you favor her. You hold her to a different standard than the rest of us.”

“Who is this woman they speak of, Kaede?” Inutaisho inquired.

Kaede sighed, “Ladies, please return to your huts. I want to speak to Lord Inutaisho and Prince Sesshoumaru alone. Oh and someone please leave a bowl for Kagome in case she returns tonight.”

Despite a bit of murmuring, the four women bowed and left the hut. Kaede turned to the two demons.

“Kagome is strong, probably the strongest of all the women, but I admit I am most protective of her.”

“She doesn’t seem to be well liked. Why is that?” Sesshoumaru asked.

Kaede didn’t speak, but instead listened for the footsteps of her apprentices. After a moment, she continued.

“I took Kagome in ten years ago. She is the sole survivor of her village and I’m afraid her mystery has bred fear and contempt, despite the years we’ve all spent together. If Kagome is chosen, she will need your support and training on this journey. She may be a handful more than the others, but underneath all her anger, she is an incredibly sweet girl.”

Kaede gathered up the empty bowls and then led the men outside.

“Well, after such a long journey, I’m sure ye would like some rest. The hut there has already been prepared. Our accommodations are humble, but please accept our offerings.”

“We graciously do. This is the least I could do to repay you for all those years ago.”

Kaede showed the two demons to their hut. It was bare with the exception of a small fire and two sleeping mats. Sesshoumaru waited until Kaede left before scowling.

“This is cruel, Father. I have no debt to repay. Why am I here?”

Inutaisho frowned, “Show some gratitude, Sesshoumaru. It is a trait befitting a Lord.”

Inutaisho lied down on his mat. “I must admit, I’m curious to see how this will play out.”

“I want only to be done with this.”

Inutaisho scoffed, “Quit complaining. You may find some pleasure from this journey as well.”

 

* * *

 

A silence fell over the hut and Sesshoumaru resigned himself to his own cot. Inutaisho’s breath evened out as he slumbered. The air was still in a way that unnerved the prince. All was quiet, except for his father’s shifting in the night and the occasional rustle of leaves. From outside the prince heard the sound of Ah-Un grunting and some whispering. Sesshoumaru lifted off the mat silently and peered out the door. A small hooded figure patted the two-headed beast.

“Now what’s a big guy like you doing chained up here?” a soft voice murmured.

Sesshoumaru watched the figure and sniffed the air. Surprisingly he couldn’t pick up a scent. He took a step forward. A small twig snapped underneath his foot. The figure turned slightly, acknowledging the man.

“Who are you?” Sesshoumaru questioned.

“You’re the one at my home. I should be asking you that.”

Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly and smirked, “You’re the troublemaking priestess Kaede spoke of.”

“You’re a friend of Kaede? You shouldn’t take advantage of her kindness by sneaking around,” Kagome chided.

 The young woman moved to push past Sesshoumaru when he grabbed her wrist.

“Release me!” She warned.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip, “Watch how you speak to me girl.”

Kagome bristled at his cold tone, “Listen closely. My name is Kagome, not girl. KA-GO-ME and you’re the one who needs to mind his tongue.”

“Even now, I can’t make out your scent KA-GO-ME. What are you hiding?”

Kagome’s body glowed a soft light pink and Sesshoumaru pulled back, feeling the priestess’s burn.

“Mind your own business, _boy_ ,” Kagome retorted pointedly.

Hitomiko ran out to the younger woman, “Kagome don’t attack! He is an ally.”

Kagome glared at the demon again. She pushed past him. Hitomiko ran to Kagome, inspecting her hands and arms. Her hands were wrapped in gauze. Even in the dark, Hitomiko could make out smeared blood on the wrapped knuckles. Hitomiko sighed and Kagome pulled her hand away, albeit gently.

“Oh Kagome, what did you get into now?”

“Nothing, I was just getting some fresh air,” the young priestess muttered guiltily.

She always disliked lying to Hitomiko. Sesshoumaru didn’t speak, but glared at the two women for ignoring him.

Hitomiko reprimanded, “You can’t keep sneaking off Kagome. It’s not fair that you leave the rest of us to carry on your duties. Additionally, you need to prepare for the ritual. It’s very important and Kaede doesn’t need to trouble herself more than necessary so please behave.”

Kagome looked downcast, silent. She had gone from the arrogant woman to a petulant child being chastised. She nodded stiffly. She turned back to Sesshoumaru, offering him a slight bow.

“I’m sorry, I never caught your name, but regardless I must retire for the night. My apologies for my previous actions and your wound,” Kagome couldn’t help, but throw in a jab about the burn she’d given Sesshoumaru.

His glare deepened, “Of course. I wouldn’t expect the likes of you to know how to act around royalty.”

He smirked when he heard a low growl from the cloaked woman. Hitomiko grabbed her arm.

“Let’s just go to bed, Kagome. Goodnight, Prince Sesshoumaru.”

Hitomiko led the woman away, silently dreading what the next day would bring.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Sesshoumaru awoke at the break of day, eager to leave the shrine. He was surprised to see that he was the last one to wake up. His father was already gone. He exited the hut to see his father speaking to Kaede while they watched the priestesses clean the shrine. Kagome was nowhere to be found. A good night’s sleep hadn’t quelled Sesshoumaru’s anger. His fingers still burned from Kagome’s display. He stomped over to Hitomiko.

“Where is she?”

Hitomiko stuttered out a response and Sesshoumaru growled, “Speak up!”

Kagome marched over to Sesshoumaru, wedging herself between him and Hitomiko.

“This is seriously how you act first thing in the morning? I never knew royalty could be so rude.”

Sesshoumaru glared down at her. Now that she wasn’t cloaked, he could see her perfectly. She didn’t look anything like he envisioned. She was… _pretty._ The petite woman was dressed in a short red romper, showing off her well-toned legs. It was revealing as opposed to the traditional priestess garb worn by the other women. There were bandages around her forearms up to her fingers with weights around her ankles. A matching red bandana shaded her ebony head. Strangely he still couldn’t smell her. A frown marred her porcelain face.

“Well? Nothing to say now? You’re just going to stare?” Kagome smirked.

“You should be punished for daring to harm me. To appease my father, I will overlook your impudence only this once. However, for the remainder of our time here, stay out of my presence.”

Sesshoumaru walked away. Kagome screamed after him, “You came up to me so you stay away from me _Your Highness_!”

Hitomiko snickered. Kagome glared at her.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You both are children,” said Hitomiko, shaking her head.

“Ladies,” Kaede called.

The five priestesses ran up to Kaede to see an additional man standing there. He was dressed in a brown and black monk’s uniform, complete with a staff and straw harvester hat.

“This is Monk Iruka. Introduce yourselves.”

Hitomiko bowed, “I am Hitomiko, age 22, from Iga. Pleased to meet you, Monk Iruka.”

Kikyo followed suit in a bow, “Good morning. I am Kikyo, age 20, from Kyoto.”

Botan and Momiji stepped forward, bowing profusely.

“It’s a real honor! I’m Botan and this is my sister Momiji. We’re both 15 from Nara.”

Iruka turned to Kagome expectedly.

She sighed, “I’m Kagome. Age 18. I’m not really from anywhere.”

“Because she killed everyone in her village,” Momiji muttered to Botan. Botan giggled.

“Shut up!”

Sesshoumaru looked closely. Kagome grit her teeth and he could have sworn she had fangs.

“Now, Kagome was it? Everyone has a home; where are you from?” Iruka asked.

“I’ve lived here since I was eight,” Kagome explained, still agitated.

“And before that?” coaxed Iruka.

“I’m from Tomioka,” She mumbled.

“Oh.”

Kagome’s anger reignited at his tone, “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why does it even matter where we’re from?”

“That’s enough, Kagome,” Kaede chastised. She turned to everyone, “I thought it would be beneficial for Iruka to see some of your power. The ritual will be later, but now you will have time to perfect your skills. Pair up now.”

Botan and Momiji hugged each other, claiming the other as their pair. Kikyo turned to Hitomiko.

“We fight well together. We can defeat those two easily.”

Hitomiko looked at Kagome, eyes closed, sulking against the hut. “Lady Kaede, we have an odd number. How can we pair up?”

“I’ll just sit the first fight out and fight the winner,” Kagome shrugged.

An eye cracked open and Kagome smirked, “Or we can have a battle royale. I could take you all on at once.”

Kikyo glared, “Don’t be so cocky.”

Momiji stuck her tongue while Botan ranted, “Unlike you, we’ve been working really hard so don’t count us out!”

Hitomiko shook her head, amused. Kagome always knew how to rile the others up. Kagome just grinned and turned to Kaede, her eyes ablaze with excitement.

“So how about it Kaede?”

Kaede crept over to sit on the steps of her hut, next to Inutaisho, “Fine, fine, but don’t go overboard.”

Kaede spoke to all the girls, but looked directly at Kagome. Unbothered, Kagome skipped to the center of their training field and sat on the ground.

“What are you doing, Kagome? Giving up already?” Kikyo baited.

“Yeah, you’re not even gonna get your weapon?” Momiji asked.

“I’m fine. You two should worry about yourselves,” Kagome replied.

The four women stood at the four corners of the training field, bows and staffs in place.

Inutaisho could barely contain himself. Sesshoumaru watched the girls with a bored expression.

 Botan and Momiji ran forward, summoning a horde of paper dolls. The dolls flew at Kikyo and Kagome like a swarm. Kikyo dodged the dolls. Using her bow as an extension of her arm, she released her spirit energy and shredded through the paper. The swarm moved in on Kagome. A few feet from her, the dolls burned in the atmosphere.

Inutaisho leaned forward, “How the hell?”

The dome around Kagome flickered and she revealed a lilac barrier surrounding her. Botan stomped her foot.

“Kagome that’s not fair!”

She directed the paper dolls at Hitomiko, only to be stopped by a similar barrier.

She shrugged at Botan with a coy grin, “Sorry Botan. It would seem I’m following Kagome’s lead on this.”

“It won’t be a real fight if we all put our barriers up,” Kikyo said dryly.

“Gotcha!” Momiji cried.

A paper doll yanked a strand of hair from Kikyo’s head and flew back to Momiji.

“You should have kept your guard up!” Momiji giggled.

 Botan retreated back to her sister and created a barrier of her own while Momiji poured her spiritual energy into the doll with the hair. The doll expanded and familiar features began to form. Kagome stood up with a smirk.

“Now this is getting fun.”

In front of the two youngest priestesses stood a giant Kikyo puppet. The puppet turned to Kikyo, notched an arrow in its bow and released. Kikyo ran from the arrow, barely missing it as it struck the ground. It crashed with a thunderous sound, uprooting clumps of dirt. Kagome laughed.

“Kikyo, having trouble with yourself?” she taunted.

“Think you can do any better?” Kikyo seethed. She watched the puppet defensively.

Kagome stepped forward, cracking her knuckles. Her barrier dissipated and she charged at the puppet, dodging its arrows with a gleam in her eyes. She jumped and delivered a flurry of punches and a kick to the puppet’s face. It staggered back a few feet. She delivered another kick, but the puppet blocked it with its bow and swung at Kagome. Kagome jumped back, landing in a tree. She watched the two youngest mikos below her and unraveled the bandages wrapped around her arms.

“Hmm she’s good,” Inutaisho commented.

“She’s reckless,” Sesshoumaru countered.

Kaede smiled softly, “Ye both are right.”

Kagome leapt from the tree, toward the puppet. Botan tried to follow her path, but Kagome had jumped in line of the sun, blinding her. Infusing her own energy with her bandages, she darted between the puppet’s legs, twisting the bandages around its ankles. Kagome lunged at Botan and tied the same bandages around the girl.

“That one Kagome, her tactics are strange, unique,” Iruka observed, “Is she a new shrine maiden?”

Kaede shook her head, “No, the girl just does things differently, always has. I suspect she always will.”

Kagome yanked on the bandages. The puppet’s legs tied together, sending it toppling down and twisting Botan with it in a tangled heap.

“Ugh, Kagome!”

Kagome leapt in front of the young girl with a laugh, “Sorry, Botan. I guess you’ll have to have Momiji call off the puppet if you want to be freed.”

Kagome let out another laugh when she was struck in the chest with an arrow. Kagome coughed up blood, her vision suddenly hazy. The field was a graveyard except for the gasp of shock that came from Momiji. Kagome turned slowly to see Kikyo with two more arrows ready to fire.

“Woah, Kikyo stop. Kagome looks really hurt,” cautioned Momiji, running toward the girl.

Kikyo almost smirked, releasing the two arrows. They struck each side of Kagome’s shoulders with practiced precision. Kagome stumbled back, heaving. Kaede stood and hobbled to the young woman.

“Kikyo, you could kill her. Stop!” Kaede cried out.

Kagome glowered at the priestess, “Die.”

She formed a bow and arrow from her own miko energy. She sent hurls of arrows at Kikyo, backing the woman against a tree. Kikyo crouched against the tree base, trying to see her next move. Kagome increased her speed, moving as a blur. When Kikyo saw her it was too late. Kagome stood only a few feet from her and she couldn’t dodge this attack. Kagome held her hands out in front of Kikyo and projected a powerful burst of energy at her, point blank. Kikyo resembled a ragdoll in the air, landing hard a yard away. Hitomiko stepped behind Kagome.

With Kagome’s blood collected from the ground, she activated her Kagura suzu, a three-layered set of bells, held by brass wires. The bells locked around her while ring of light engulfed Kagome, immobilizing her. Kagome gnashed against the white barrier entangled around her body before becoming eerily still.

“Kagome. Kagome!” Hitomiko screamed frantically at the younger girl. Blood still ran freely from the arrows in her chest and shoulders. After a few minutes, Hitomiko released her barrier, sure that Kagome was alive and calmer. Kagome stood, glaring down Kikyo. Kikyo pulled herself up from the ground, coughing a bit. Kagome gripped the arrow in her right shoulder, pulling it out without so much as a flinch. She pulled out the two other arrows in her chest and shoulder, breaking them.

“Kagome, calm down. Let’s get you bandaged up,” Hitomiko persuaded, touching her shoulder.

Kagome’s aura flared out in a blinding blue light, kicking up dust. Hitomiko took a step back, shielding her eyes. Kagome’s fingertips flexed, revealing her claws. Her injuries began to heal. Her energy wafted to the wounds in a steam, sealing Kikyo’s cuts.

A shock ran down Sesshoumaru’s spine; there was no mistaking it. That was demonic energy. When the light subsided, Iruka gasped. Bandana blown away, Kagome sported two black dog ears and a scowl.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air lightly, able to smell Kagome now. ‘ _She’s a dog demon? No...a half-demon.’_

Kagome stalked up to Kikyo. Kikyo scrambled to grab her bow, but Kagome snapped it under her feet. Her voice was cold when she spoke.

“If you ever raise your weapon to me like that again, you better be damn sure it kills me,” Kagome said lowly.

She dropped the broken arrows on Kikyo’s lap.

“You’re a cheating coward resorting to demon energy!” Kikyo fumed.

“Well maybe you would have fared better if _you_ hadn’t resorted to cheap tricks,” retorted Kagome.

“You were the one being cowardly, hiding behind a barrier for most of the fight!” Kikyo bit back.

Kagome glared, “My barrier is for your sake, not mine! What, do you think I’m afraid of you? I’m afraid for you.”

“Enough!” Kaede shouted, “Kikyo, Kagome return to your huts. Training’s over.”

Kagome began walking in the opposite direction, away from her hut.

“Where are you going? You’re wounded, Kagome!” bawled Hitomiko.

“Kikyo tried to kill me and I’m supposed to be confined to my hut? I don’t think so.”

Kikyo rasped, “I thought you could handle yourself. Didn’t you say you could take us all on at once?”

“Hush, Kikyo. You’ve done more than enough today,” Hitomiko reprimanded.

Kagome ignored them both and took off running.

Kaede sighed, “Hitomiko, you’re closest to her. Please find Kagome.”

“I’ll go.”

Inutaisho turned to his son, surprised that he would volunteer. Sesshoumaru didn’t acknowledge his father’s look. He sniffed the air briefly and took off after the hanyou. _Now_ his interest was piqued.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru bounded from tree to tree, tracking Kagome’s scent. She’d taken off so quickly; luckily, she hadn’t thought to hide her scent again. Sesshoumaru hid his own scent and took off. After an hour or so, he came to a clearing where the half-demon had settled. The strike of a fist against wood alerted him to her whereabouts. Kagome’s knuckles were bloody, uncovered of any bandages, and she was panting. Kagome leaned back against the massive tree trunk. She gazed at the sun, shrouded by clouds.

“Stupid Kikyo,” she pouted with a mumble.

Sesshoumaru eyed the tree trunk. Kagome’s blows had broken through the outer bark and sent layers of wood shards toward the ground.

“Your comrades don’t seem to like you,” he said stepping out.

Kagome yelped sharply, caught off guard. She glared at the unwelcome demon.

“Is there a point to your little observation?” Kagome’s ears flickered in irritation.

Sesshoumaru frowned, “I understand their sentiment well.”

“Whatever, I wasn’t created for your enjoyment,” Kagome bit back.

“I don’t understand the purpose for your creation in general, half-breed.”

Kagome’s cheeks reddened and puffed at the insult. She pushed herself up from against the tree trunk.

“You know, I didn’t ask you to follow me and insert yourself in my problems!”

“Kagome, help!”

Kagome looked to see a ball of orange fur flying toward her. She instinctively held out her hands, recognizing the mass. She cradled the kit.

“Hey Shippo, what’s wrong?” Kagome said softly.

“Kagome, it’s my dad! That thunder dragon came back and Papa got hurt. I’m afraid he’ll be back soon.”

Sesshoumaru watched the pair curiously as Kagome cooed the young boy, trying to calm him.

“Okay Shippo, where’s your Papa? I’ll check out his wounds,” Kagome agreed.

Shippo jumped from her arms and ran a couple feet, “This way!”

“Surely someone else can help the boy’s father. You’re needed back at the shrine,” Sesshoumaru reminded her.

Kagome turned back to him with a glare, “How about you go back? I don’t even know why you bothered coming here.”  

“Is that your friend?” Shippo asked shyly.

“No, he’s nobody important.”

Sesshoumaru growled at the jab, “I am Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. I’ve been given the unfortunate task of traveling with one of Kaede’s priestesses.”

Sesshoumaru moved smoothly to Kagome, venom lacing his words, “I cannot resume my own travelling if you insist on running off without completing Monk Iruka’s ritual.”

Kagome ignored him and scooped up Shippo. She bolted off again. Sesshoumaru growled and followed them. Shippo peered over Kagome’s shoulder to watch Sesshoumaru.

“He’s kind of scary, Kagome,” Shippo commented.

Kagome glanced back at the brooding prince, “Don’t worry about him. What happened to your dad?”

“Those dragons have been terrorizing our village. We have mostly kids like me and a lot of them haven’t even unlocked their magic yet. I used my fox magic to hide some people, but I’m not strong enough to fight off any of the thunder dragons. Lately they’ve been coming into the village and stealing our food and other goods. Papa fought one off, but he got hurt.”

Kagome halted at the village entrance and made her way to Shippo’s home. His father, Eiyuu, lied in his cot, nursing a gouge in his leg. His emerald eyes lit up when he saw the priestess. Kagome smiled.

“Looks like you’ve had your hands full, Eiyuu.”

The older fox demon laughed lightly and propped himself up by his elbows. Kagome rushed to his side.

“Oh no, no don’t move. Let me help,” Kagome said gently.

Kagome lied him back down, tucking an amber lock behind his elfish ears. Shippo sat at his father’s side, biting his lower lip. Sesshoumaru stood at the entrance of the hut, arms folded in contempt.

“Who is he Kagome, a suitor perhaps?” Eiyuu whispered playfully.

“Gross, no way. He’s just a pest.”

Eiyuu chuckled. Kagome’s hands began to glow a pale pink as she healed the deep cuts and torn ligaments along his leg and foot. Eiyuu tugged on her dog ears.

“I don’t see these often; what’s the special occasion?”

Kagome frowned and pulled her head away. Eiyuu noticed.

“It’s nothing. I lost my bandana,” she mumbled.

Kagome looked over at Shippo.

“Shippo, can you get me some bulrush? Do you have some here?”

Shippo scurried to a pile of jars in the corner, “I think we still have some from the last time you were here. Got it!”

Kagome poured a small amount of water in a shallow bowl and took the bulrush from Shippo.

“Good, now make a paste like I taught you. It will help with your Papa’s discomfort.”

Shippo ground the medicine and mixed it with the water. Kagome applied the paste dutifully and wrapped the man’s leg.

“Kagome, you are so kind, always caring for Shippo and I. If I were just a little younger, I would take you for my wife,” Eiyuu murmured wistfully.

Kagome laughed lightly, pink spreading across her cheeks, “You old flirt; this medicine must make you delusional.”

A soft smile remained fixed on his face.

“Yes,” he admitted quietly, “It must be this medicine.”

A scream ran out and Kagome peeked through the hut’s window. Shippo sniffed the air lightly.

“Is it him, Shippo?” Kagome asked softly.

Shippo nodded, moving closer to his father. Kagome walked over and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Don’t worry, Sesshoumaru and I will take care of them,” Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, “How about it, Prince? Ready to show that amazing power of yours?”

Sesshoumaru didn’t even look at her; his gazed remained on the approaching dragon.

“This village is not my concern. Do not involve me in their matters.”

Kagome fumed. She pushed pass the dog demon, “Typical, then get out of my way, ass.”

Kagome saw the dragon approach. His serpentine body plowed over massive trees, leveling the forest with each step. Kagome concentrated and spread out her own aura, bubbling each hut in a lilac barrier. The dragon snarled, sending an energy blast her way. It knocked Kagome back. She hit the hut and grabbed at her chest.

_‘Wow, he’s strong! I can’t get hit with many of those.’_

Kagome formed her own bow and arrow and aimed it at the dragon.

“I’m giving you one chance to turn back and leave these people alone,” Kagome shouted.

The beast spoke, “Woman-child, do you think you can harm me? I am Ryuko, strongest in this land. For hundreds of years none, have defeated me. You think you will fare differently, half-demon?”

Kagome released the arrow. It electrified the air as it punctured Ryuko in the side. The dragon hissed when the arrow connected.

“So you’re a priestess? You have one of the few powers that can pierce my skin, but I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

Ryuko sent a barrage of energy blasts at Kagome, each one more lethal than the last. Kagome was put on the defense, barely able to defect, much less shoot another arrow, and it would take so many arrows to bring someone of Ryuko’s size down.

Ryuko fired a dangerously enormous blast of demonic energy from his mouth. Kagome dodged the attack, but only barely. She heard the shattering of wood; the blast cut through her barrier completely. She rolled a few feet and looked to see what the blast hit once the blinding light had ebbed away. Shippo’s hut was gone, dissipated by the blast and the remnants were obscured by the billowing smoke. Kagome choked back a scream.

“Shippo! Eiyuu, please answer me!” Kagome called.

She staggered toward the wreckage. She saw a figure standing and she could make out two more sitting. Sesshoumaru had drawn his Tokijin. His arm was singed and smoking.

_‘He must have blocked the attack with his sword, but cut it pretty close.’_

Kagome ran to Shippo’s side. He wheezed a little, but he was alive. Eiyuu pushed some rubble off.

“You’re both alive! I’m so relieved,” Kagome whispered.

“Girl, now is not the time for pleasantries. Come, let’s end this,” Sesshoumaru said, taking command.

Kagome ran to the dog demon’s side.

“What should I do?” she asked softly.

Sesshoumaru turned to her. He was surprised, but didn’t show it. “I was expecting a fight from you.”

“Well I don’t want to see my friends die,” Kagome snapped. Her voice lowered, “So what do I need to do?”

“Distract him. You’ll need all your energy for this so drop your barriers.”

“But that leaves the people here vulnerable!”

Sesshoumaru gripped his sword tighter and frowned, “His blasts are powerful enough to go through them. All you do is weaken yourself.”

Kagome regarded him with stern derision, but sighed in acquiescence. She drew the energy back to herself, feeling a surge of power.

“Ah, that feels good! Okay Sesshoumaru, let’s do this,” the priestess said.

Ryuko whipped his tail at the girl and sent her through several huts. Ryuko laughed, turning back to Sesshoumaru.

“I’m finished playing with your woman. Perhaps you will prove to be a worthy opponent.”

Sesshoumaru eyed his tail and smirked. Sesshoumaru glowed gold. He raised his sword and slammed it down, sending shockwaves to Ryuko. The ground under his reptilian feet shook and a blast of energy erupted underneath. While Ryuko focused on the first attack, Sesshoumaru powered up and charged the dragon. He sliced upward and connected with the beast’s mouth. Ryuko howled as Sesshoumaru cut away one of his fangs.

“You’re dead, dog!” Ryuko raged, gargling his own blood.

He lifted his tail to strike again, but he couldn’t swing it. Ryuko looked. Kagome had a grip on his tail, pulling with all her strength. Ryuko shot another energy blast her way, but Kagome darted out the way and ran for the discarded fang.

“Little bitch,” Ryuko hissed.

The sting of a poison whip pulled him away from Kagome.

“I am your opponent. Do not ignore me,” Sesshoumaru warned.

The prince slammed his sword against the dragon’s body but neither Tokijin nor his whip could penetrate the armor-like skin. Ryuko bellowed another laugh.

“My skin is harder than stone. I am impenetrable fools!”

“We’ll see about that!”

Kagome held his massive fang, encased in her own spiritual energy. She charged at the beast. Ryuko’s eye’s widened in realization. He prepared himself for a final blast. Sesshoumaru wrapped his whip around the dragon’s mouth, blocking the blast. Ryuko twisted, trying to shake the whip away, but it was too late.

Kagome drove the dragon’s fang through its thick chest, right into the heart. Ryuko’s movements slowed. His red eyes dulled and he fell back. The dragon hardened to stone, broken in the crater he had created. Kagome collapsed. Shippo ran to her.

“You two did it!”

Eiyuu limped over and bowed, “You have our deepest gratitude Kagome, Prince Sesshoumaru.”

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru for the first time, “Yes thank you, Prince Sesshoumaru. I wouldn’t have been victorious without your help.”

“Hn.”

Kagome laughed a little, “I guess that means you’re welcome.”

Kagome stood slowly, assessing the village, “I’ll do a quick sweep to help the wounded and tomorrow I’ll help rebuild.”

* * *

 

Kagome looked exhausted. Sesshoumaru would never say it aloud, but the girl had surprised him. She had been fighting or tending to the wounded all day. Not many had such a reserve of energy to last so long. Now, as Kagome left her final patient, the day’s events had caught up with her. Each step felt so arduous. Kagome said her farewells and all but crept out the entrance gates. Sesshoumaru huffed, walking dangerously close to the girl.

“What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?”

Sesshoumaru lifted her up bridal style, “You’ve wasted enough time; it’s nearly nightfall.”

“Put me down! I can walk!”

He took to the air ignoring Kagome’s pleas, insisting his form of traveling was faster. Just outside Kaede’s shrine, Sesshoumaru lowered the two, dropping Kagome unceremoniously.

Kagome’s butt hid the hard soil. She stood, rubbing it and scowling at Sesshoumaru. Her anger edged away, however, when she caught sight of his burned hand. Sesshoumaru noticed her change in demeanor.

“What?” he barked.

Kagome ignored his gruff tone and reached from his hand. The softness in her touch surprised him, but he didn’t pull away.

Kagome looked and recognized the previous night’s burn still marring his skin. She felt a twinge of guilt drift to her. She ran her hand over his in a soothing display, allowing her energy to lick across his wound with each touch. She ran her thumb over the healed skin, inspecting her work. She spoke softly.

“Thank you for today. You protected Shippo and his father when you could have simply dodged the attack, evening hurting yourself in the process.”

Sesshoumaru scoffed and jerked his hand away, “That measly attack could never have harmed me.”

Kagome just smiled, “Yes, well thank you anyway. I appreciate you protecting them.”

Sesshoumaru didn’t speak, uncomfortable with Kagome’s kindness. Kagome shook her head amused.

“Don’t get the wrong idea! I still don’t like you!”

“I abhor you,” Sesshoumaru shot back coolly.

Kagome smirked and began walking to her hut, “Glad we’re on the same page, your highness.”

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, feeling a mix of intrigue and loathing.

Kagome glanced back with a grin, “You better get to bed, prince. We’re rebuilding tomorrow. It would be nice if his highness actually earned his keep instead of simply eating up all our food.”

Sesshoumaru growled. No, there was nothing intriguing about her, just her loathsome personality.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Sesshoumaru, you were out with Kagome for some time last night,” Inutaisho mentioned, none too innocently.

The prince groaned inwardly. He had been hoping to avoid his father at least until he had breakfast. Unfortunately for him, Inutaisho had stationed himself right outside their hut, waiting for his son to emerge. Sesshoumaru sneered at the older man momentarily before biting in an apple left by one of the priestesses.

“I do not like your inference to anything other than loathing between us. Trouble seems to follow that girl and when it doesn’t, she invites it,” Sesshoumaru grumbled.

His attention was called to said girl, bright and cheery, despite the frown on Kaede’s face as she approached her. Kagome ignored the woman, running toward the two dog demons with seemingly boundless energy.

“Kagome, you are not to leave the grounds anymore today. The ritual will begin immediately,” Kaede announced.

“Alright, Prince. Let’s go!” Kagome exclaimed with a wiry grin.

“Kagome, did you not hear me? You are to remain here!”

Kagome turned to Kaede, “I know, I know, but Sesshoumaru and I have something to take care of and it will only take a moment!”

She turned back to Sesshoumaru with her hand on her hip, “Well? Are you ready?”

Inutaisho held a thin smile, “Why is she asking for you?”

Sesshoumaru tossed the apple core on the ground.

“It will come as no surprise to hear that _she_ ,” Sesshoumaru said, narrowing his eyes at Kagome, “completely wasted my time and my day, battling a dragon to protect some kitsune village.”

Kagome heard his explanation and grinned widely, “We did more than protect; we beat that bullying bastard!”

“We?” Inutaisho picked up amused. He’d never known Sesshoumaru to get involved in matters outside the Western court. The prince didn’t get his hands dirty for nothing.

Sesshoumaru ignored his father’s inquiry and turned his attention to the priestess before him, “I never agreed to assist you.”

A haughty laugh escaped Kagome’s lips, “Well, of course you will. You helped make the mess in their village; it’s only right that you help clean up. They don’t teach that skill to royalty?”

Sesshoumaru was seething, _‘How dare she? Stupid, insolent little brat.’_

Kagome tapped her own chin in mock contemplation, “Of course, no one would teach you this with all those servants around. What a shame, to come out of your blissful bubble, worthless with little to no real-life skills.”

Her eyes slanted to Sesshoumaru’s tauntingly.

“I demand your respect, girl. You’re playing with fire,” Sesshoumaru warned dangerously.

Kagome rolled her eyes, “Oh right. I’m supposed to hold you in high reverence. Why? Because you’re older, because you’re a full-demon, because you’re some handsome prince? I don’t care about any of that stuff. You want my respect? Come help me.”

“You’re supposed to respect me because I could snap that neck of yours. Even your puny brain can comprehend that, can’t you half-breed?”

Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw Kagome’s cheeks puff up again at the insult, shifting away from her cool demeanor.

Inutaisho chuckled, watching the yipping pups go at one another. He could have stepped in, but it was too enjoyable to stop. He particularly enjoyed seeing the angry flush on his son’s normally impassive face as he traded verbal jabs. This was new to Sesshoumaru and a far cry from the treatment he was usually given by females vying for his attention. Finally, Kagome threw her hands up in defeat, a personal victory for Sesshoumaru.

“Whatever, don’t help. I don’t need you around me anyway. I swear I’ve gotten dumber even entertaining you.”

Sesshoumaru didn’t miss a beat, “That isn’t true. There’s no way you could ever be dumber than you already are.”

“Kagome, I don’t know of your outside foolishness, but this task takes priority over all. Wherever you must go will come later. Understood?” Kaede chastised. Kagome sighed, her dog eyes drooping.

“Yes Kaede,” Kagome growled at Sesshoumaru, stomping away.

“I think she likes you,” Inutaisho answered cheerfully once they were alone again.

Sesshoumaru regarded the man as if he’d grown another head, “She hurled nothing but insults at me.”

“Not true. She called you handsome.”

Sesshoumaru was rendered speechless, but scowled picking up another apple. He watched Kaede corral the other women to her hut where Monk Iruka waited outside. The ladies lined up single filed. Iruka led them to a grassy space, more lush than the land surrounding them.

“Kaede and I have purified this spot. It is to be the sacred ground in which I bestow upon one of you my power, my greatest gift. However, to be worthy of the land, we must first purify your heart, cleanse it of malice and impurity. A dirty heart is a bad heart. Come, sit.”

The five sat in a circle, Iruka at the center. His hands began to glow white. With this warm light emitting from his body, Iruka went to each woman, touching their shoulders. When touched, each woman glowed a blue, differing in shades with dark black spots. Kagome’s body volted and she grinned.

“I’ve never felt this way before! I can’t quite explain it, but it’s like getting a hug from the inside.”

Botan smiled at her, “Yeah, that’s how I feel too!”

Hitomiko looked over the other girls and turned to Iruka, “Your aura is white. Why are we glowing different shades of blue and black?”

“The color represents the darkness within you. If one of you has the purity and power, the color with change to white. Only then can you possess the power of the Tsugara blade.” Monk Iruka explained.

He sat in the middle of their circle, watching each girl carefully. “Prepare yourselves.”

The monk began to speak lowly and that warm feeling the women felt was replaced with a searing pain. They collapsed to the ground, shaking.

Their ragged cries drew Inutaisho’s attention to the clearing, “What is he doing?”

A shockwave of purifying energy bolted toward the two demons and Kaede lifted barrier with a grunt, “It’s their test. The Tsugara blade is made from evil. If the wielder has even a tiny bit of evil within, she could be exploited. Iruka is drawing the evil out. If the woman is not destined for this, she will be repelled from the space.”

Sesshoumaru leaned forward. The energy was intense, pricking at his skin even through Kaede’s barrier. He picked up Iruka’s words as the monk began to speak.

“Born of two worlds, heart for redemption, mind of destruction, wielder of chaos or peace come forth.”

Kagome couldn’t even make out the rest of his words over her own screams melding with the other priestesses; the pain was unbearable, suffocating even. From the corner of her eye, she saw Botan and Momiji lift.

 _‘How can they be so light? My body feels like lead from my legs to my damn lungs.’_ Kagome thought.

The sisters’ wails began more frantic and with a gust of energy, they were shot from the scared area. Momiji landed unceremoniously with Botan crashing on top of her. Botan rolled off her, panting. Momiji pulled her aching body up.

“We were the first out! That was a hoax; we aren’t evil!” Botan yelled at the monk.

Monk Iruka cut his eyes toward the girls, “You may not be evil, but you two are not chosen.”

Kikyo began to lift.

“No,” she hissed, digging her fingers in the dirt, “Damnit, no.”

“Resisting does you no good. You are not chosen.” Iruka commented.

She was flung out, leaving only Kagome and Hitomiko. Iruka poured even more power into the remaining women. Kagome shrieked and writhed, scratching at the ground while Hitomiko convulsed, seemingly catatonic. The blue light coming from Kagome brightened and expanded with a cackle, electrifying the air. Inutaisho sniffed the air.

“Something’s different. I feel Kagome’s demonic energy now.”

Monk Iruka felt it too, standing up. He took a cautious step back, surrounding himself in a barrier, but it wasn’t enough. Kagome held her sides in a feeble attempt to hold back her energy. She and Hitomiko lifted, enveloped in Iruka and Kagome’s force clashing. With a pulse of energy, both girls and Iruka were flung from their spots. Kaede dropped her barrier and wobbled to them. Inutaisho ran ahead with his son following behind. Inutaisho lifted the monk. He coughed roughly and brushed the dust off his clothes.

“Hitomiko, Kagome are ye alright?” Kaede wheezed, arriving at the scene.

Hitomiko waved haggardly, creeping over to her mentor, “I’m here Kaede. Where is Kagome?”

Inutaisho jumped over to where he’d seen Kagome fly. She lied in a tangled mess of broken branches and dirt.

“Kagome, are you alright?” Inutaisho asked.

Kagome groaned in response, “I’ll be honest, Lord Inutaisho. I’ve been better.”

 Inutaisho chuckled a bit and pushed the discarded branches off her body. Kagome’s body still felt heavy. She stood just to topple over again. Inutaisho pulled Kagome into his arms.

“I can walk,” Kagome protested weakly, but didn’t fight him.

“Sure you can.”

Inutaisho brought the girl back to the clearing. The others watched her awestruck. Inutaisho placed Kagome on the soft grass.

“Congratulations, Kagome,” he said with a soft smile.

“For what?” Kagome asked puzzled.

Monk Iruka smiled, “Look at your hands. You have been deemed worthy, young one.”

Kagome’s eyes fell to her hands, amazed by the pure white light emanating from it. “What, me? This can’t be right.”

“I actually agree with Kagome for once. How could she be worthier than Hitomiko?” Kikyo shot out, “She has demon blood in her veins. She should have been cast out before any of us.”

Iruka pulled Kagome to her feet, “Rest assured, I have made no mistake.”

The monk eyed Kikyo with almost a look of pity, “Also Priestess Kikyo, you should be aware. Kagome’s demon heritage has no bearing on her soul’s purity. The two are irrelevant for just as there are pure demons, there are wicked humans.”

Kagome shook her head, breathing heavily.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” she murmured to herself.

Hitomiko stepped up, standing in front of the hanyou. Kagome looked up at her. She didn’t speak, but her face with animated in fear and anxiety. Hitomiko drew the younger woman in a hug.

“I can’t do this Hitomiko. It was supposed to be you!” Kagome cried.

Hitomiko smiled softly, “No, it wasn’t. You were chosen for a reason Kagome. You will leave the shrine and become the hero I know you can be. It is your destiny and a great honor that has been bestowed to you.”

Kagome pushed away. This was too much. She just couldn’t do what they were asking of her. Kagome did what she knew best. She ran.

“Sesshoumaru, go after her. Perhaps she will travel to where she stopped yesterday,” Inutaisho instructed.

“I will not go running every time she gets emotional,” Sesshoumaru grumbled, regretting following her the first time. Damn his curiosity. He folded his arms, ignoring the nagging in his chest to follow again.

Kaede sighed, “No it’s fine. Kagome needs to sort her mind. In the mean-time, Monk Iruka and I shall prepare for her departure. I’m sure she will be back soon enough.”

* * *

 

Kagome ran until she could no longer ignore the burning in her legs. She all but collapsed against a large tree trunk, leaning and uprooted from a bad storm. Kagome slid against the trunk, staring up at the sky.

“Why would I be the one of all people?” Kagome wondered aloud, “I hardly pay attention in my studying and now I’m supposed to be this thing’s protector, wielder or something? I didn’t even listen to what I’m supposed to do with the stupid sword!”

“Kagome?” Shippo called out.

The hanyou looked over to see the boy bouncing toward her.

“I thought you and that another dog demon were coming to the village today.”

 “I’m sorry, Shippo. I wanted to, but we had our ritual and…I have been chosen I guess. I have to leave tonight.”

Shippo’s spirit sank, “You’re leaving so soon? When do you come back?”

Kagome fumbled over the words, “I don’t know. I don’t know if I could ever return.”

Shippo slumped beside her.

“I’ll miss you,” he said softly.

Kagome smiled, “I’ll miss you too, but hey, if I come back, you’ll be one of the first people I’ll visit.”

That seemed to make the kit smile a little.

“Well, whatever you have to do outside the shrine, I know you’ll be great. You’re the best!”

Kagome hugged him. She wished she believed in herself the way Shippo believed in her. She stood, a little more confident.

“Thanks Shippo. I needed to hear that today.”

* * *

 

When Kagome arrived back at the shrine, it was already evening. Kaede had finished cooking, but had left a bowl of soup out for her on the porch of her hut. Kagome wasn’t very hungry. Her insides were doing somersaults, but she ate the soup hastily, just trying to fill herself up with something other than anxiety.

“Welcome back, Kagome and congratulations,” Kaede said warmly. She sat on Kagome’s porch.

“Kaede, I can’t do this. I’m not cut out for this!” Kagome said softly, sitting next to the older woman.

 “Ye have been chosen, Kagome. This is your fate.”

Kagome scuffed the ground lightly, kicking up dust. She shut her eyes, shaking her head vigorously.

“It shouldn’t be me. Hitomiko is kinder than I am and she knows way more about this kind of thing. Monk Iruka should have chosen her, not me. I’m not anyone’s hero…”

Kaede patted the girl’s shoulder, “What makes a hero?”

Kagome cocked her head, opening her eyes, “Are you asking me?”

Kaede guided Kagome to the porch of her hut and Kaede handed her a knapsack filled for her journey.  “A moment makes a hero. The moment when a person can falter or fight and you always fight, Kagome.”

Kagome chuckled, “I don’t know if that was actually a compliment, but I’ll take it.”

Kaede smiled, “Iruka didn’t make a mistake.”

Kagome smiled back before an array of light drew her attention away. She stood, peering out at the distance. Lanterns danced against the blackness of night and they were approaching the clearing. The priestesses ran into position, alert to the intruders when Kagome recognized Shippo leading the group. Kagome ran out to greet him.

“Shippo, what’s all this?”

Shippo jumped in Kagome’s arms, “I’m glad we came before you left. I told my dad that you had to leave and he wanted to give you a good sendoff. Me and a couple others ran out to the other nearby villages you helped to see if they wanted to say goodbye, and the crowd got pretty big!”

“Maybe this role of protector won’t be so hard after all, Kagome,” Kaede said, walking up to them.

Shippo grinned, “What do you think?”

Kagome held the kit tighter. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs, but Shippo saw the trickle of a tear slide down her face and then another. Shippo wiped her cheek, worried.

“Why are you crying, Kagome? Are you sad?”

Kagome laughed shakily before it improved, “No. You made me really happy Shippo. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Some villagers had brought small instruments, others food and small gifts. They crowded the little shrine singing and dancing before the young maiden. Kagome danced with the small children by lantern lights, laughing with giddiness. The other priestesses were quick to join. In a world of exorcisms and mediation, a night of joviality was a rarity. From the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru standing off by himself, watching her. She pulled herself away from the fun, walking to his side.

“You’re not going to enjoy the party? Even you dad is out there.”

“I’m enjoying myself here just fine.” Sesshoumaru said, not looking at her.

“Oh live a little Grumpy,” Kagome teased, tugging at his tail.

Sesshoumaru staggered back, growling to hide his embarrassment at being caught off guard.

“Your tail of surprisingly soft,” Kagome admitted. She had the strangest urge to grab it again.

“You stay where you are or leave entirely and I’ll thank you to keep your claws off my person!”

Kagome shook her head. To think such an innocent action could have that response. She ignored him, enjoying the silence between them for a moment. Sesshoumaru continued to watch her. There was no way she was going to get that close and familiar with him again. The music died down and as Inutaisho approached with Ah Un by the reins, Kagome knew it would soon be time to depart.

“I guess we’ll be seeing more of one another, Prince,” Kagome stated, starting the conversation again.

“Hopefully not much more. You’re more my father’s responsibility than mine,” Sesshoumaru retorted.

Kagome gave a dry laugh, “There you go pushing your duty off on someone else. Your father doesn’t have such a sense of entitlement. What’s wrong with you?”

Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome covered her laugh with her mouth and Inutaisho walked up. He handed Sesshoumaru his dragon’s reins. Kagome bowed to the Lord.

“Thank you for accompanying me on my travels, Lord Inutaisho. I’m glad I won’t have to do this on my own.”

“Think nothing of it, Kagome. This will be a pleasure I’m sure,” Inutaisho smiled.

Kagome returned his smile, “Well I better get my belongings, I don’t want to keep us.”

Even after Kagome had let, Sesshoumaru’s eyes were slits from how hard he was glaring.

“What is it, Sesshoumaru?”

“It is her,” he ground out.

 “Kagome?” Inutaisho asked in mock confusion.

Sesshoumaru sent a similar glare toward his father, “I will not be able to travel with _her_ for any length of time.”

“What’s wrong with Kagome?”

“She is arrogant, unrestrained, loud, clumsy-”

“She is also kind, strong, dedicated…pretty.” Inutaisho gave his son a knowing glance.

“She’s plain at best,” Sesshoumaru bit out. “Why are you looking at me like that? She is just a woman, nothing compared to others I’ve met.”

“If she were just a woman, you wouldn’t be speaking of her even now or so riled up by her.”

“That means nothing. She is horrid.”

Inutaisho’s eyes gleamed in a way that infuriated Sesshoumaru even more, “Yes, of course, Sesshoumaru. Just horrid. Come along, let’s not prolong your travels with the _horrid_ woman any more than we must.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Maiden of the Sword**

**Ch. 5**

Sesshoumaru worked to keep his face impassive, but every few minutes he found himself stealing glances at the woman travelling with him. Sesshoumaru had traveled a week with Kagome. They’d already gotten into the habit of bickering with one another and Sesshoumaru wasn’t used to the silence from the girl on this particular day. The gentle crunch of leaves of against his boots and the twitter of birds was the only audible sound he heard. Inutaisho held back his laughs, watching the young prince huff.

“You’re quiet today,” Sesshoumaru murmured finally.

Kagome didn’t speak. Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth. He would not be ignored.

“I was speaking to you, half-breed,” Sesshoumaru goaded. That phrase always provoked her. Still nothing.

“Sesshoumaru, she’s in meditation,” Inutaisho spoke.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at the woman and scoffed, “While she’s walking? I doubt she has the kind of coordination.”

“Apparently, she does; look at her eyes.”

Sesshoumaru looked closer at her eyes. It was difficult to decipher, given their blue depths, but Sesshoumaru recognized the glassy sheen that showed she wasn’t entirely conscious. Slowly, the unreceptive look on the woman’s face eased into a frown. Sesshoumaru turned around when something hit him in the back of the head. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome with a mirrored frown. Kagome stood wearing only one shoe, fuming at the prince.

“Even when I don’t answer you, you can’t help but insult me!” Kagome exclaimed, “Why do you have to be mean for no reason?”

Sesshoumaru held up the shoe and wagged it at the girl, “Why do you always resort to physical violence to express yourself?”

“Because you’re so infuriating! You’re such a jerk!” She countered, stomping her bare foot.

Kagome walked up to the prince, eyeing him angrily. She moved to snatch her shoe back, but Sesshoumaru tossed the shoe over his shoulder. Kagome watched the shoe sink into a puddle of mud. She wanted to believe it had been an accident, but the smirk on his face told her differently. Kagome stomped over to the puddle.

“Sesshoumaru,” Inutaisho chided from up ahead, “Go get Kagome’s shoe and behave. You were taught better than that.”

Sesshoumaru slunk over to the shoe, giving another satisfied smirk at the rosy flush of Kagome’s cheeks. He couldn’t quite explain it, but angering the girl brought out a certain challenge in him. It riled up his beast, something he’d never felt before. Finally, it seemed that he was winning in the battle of back and forth banter.

Sesshoumaru bent over and Kagome shoved him as hard as she could. If the ground beneath him hadn’t been wet, Sesshoumaru could have kept his balance. However, the ground was damp from the prior day’s rain and the prince fell back. A flailing claw grabbed Kagome to break his fall, but instead yanked her down with him. Kagome yelped, sloshing in the mud. A low growl erupted from Sesshoumaru.  

“You vindictive wench!”

Kagome’s aura flared, pricking the dog demon’s skin, “You started it! What happened to the oh so graceful Prince Sesshoumaru?”

Sesshoumaru stood and inspected his silk robes. They were covered in mud and stained in grass. Inutaisho chuckled. Sesshoumaru frowned at his father.

“I don’t find this amusing,” the prince stated sourly.

“Well it serves you right for your behavior, son.”

Inutaisho sauntered past him and pulled Kagome up.

“Thank you, Lord Inutaisho,” Kagome said with a dashing smile, “You’re the true embodiment of a Lord. I pray the prince will one day take after your kind ways.”

“His kindness is wasted on the likes of you,” Sesshoumaru seethed.

“Why were you meditating, Kagome?” Inutaisho asked, changing the subject, “I never noticed you doing that in our travels before.”

Kagome slipped on her shoe, “Kaede recommended I meditate at least once a week to improve my spiritual prowess. It should decrease the chances of me becoming corrupted by the Tsugara blade-”

Kagome stopped suddenly. The tiny hairs along the nape of the priestess’s neck stiffened and she reined her spiritual powers in, as not to alert any suspicion. Kagome glanced around subtly. She could have swore she saw someone up in the trees. Though the mystery person was stealthy, Kagome could still feel the tremble of concealed power. They were being watched. The question was why. She glanced Lord Inutaisho’s way, hoping to find any indication that he too felt something was awry. The Lord gave her a flash of a smile, nothing more. He stretched and walked ahead.

“Perhaps it is my age now, but you two pups have worn me out. I propose we rest at the village inn up ahead. It will be a welcome change not sleeping on the ground, wouldn’t you agree, Kagome?” The Lord’s tone was light, but Kagome noticed the man now walked touching the hilt of his sword.

Kagome returned the smile, “Definitely, and a nice bath wouldn’t hurt either, especially after Sesshoumaru got me so dirty.”  

Sesshoumaru pushed past her, “You deserved it, but I would prefer a bath. Unlike you, I don’t spend my days in filth.”

Inutaisho shook his head as their voices rose, biting out insults at one other again. He kept silent but waved them on to the nearest town.

* * *

The town bustled, an oddity for such a secluded place. A village child ran into Sesshoumaru before shouting and running off.

“Oh this town is so spirited!” Kagome gushed.

“It’s noisy,” Sesshoumaru grumbled, “Of course you would like this chaos.”

“Let’s go you two. There’s an inn up ahead.”

The three walked in and the innkeeper greeted them warmly. The inn was run by an elderly couple with a sweet disposition and squinting smiles that threatened to break their faces. As Lord Inutaisho spoke to the couple, their brown eyes darted to Kagome with nervous grins. The unnerving smiles distracted the half-demoness from the words they exchanged and Kagome only caught the tail end of their conversation.

“Your Lordship, please accept our best room during your stay,” the innkeeper explained.

Lord Inutaisho nodded with a smile, “Say, why is the town so lively? Is a festival about to commence?”

“A wedding actually. For Princess Natsuo in our lands,” answered the innkeeper’s wife, bearing another look at Kagome.

Kagome shrunk back, slinking behind Sesshoumaru’s form. She whispered, “They keep looking at me like that. Why?”

“Perhaps they find you to be as odd I do,” Sesshoumaru quipped.

Kagome frowned at his response, giving him a subtle shove.

“Forgive us for staring, but in a certain light, your female bears a resemblance to our fair maiden,” the innkeeper explained.

Inutaisho glanced over Kagome, “I’ve met Natsuo before. She and Kagome do share some features, you’re right. I can’t believe she is to be wed. That is a great celebration.”

The smiles of the couple faltered. The smiles returned, politely, but certainly not as before.

“We hope the wedding brings fortune to our village. Princess Natsuo does what she must to ensure we thrive. Now, let us show you to your rooms.”

As the elder couple prepared the men’s room, Kagome inched to Sesshoumaru’s side once again. She whispered to him once they were the only two in the room.

“Hey, didn’t that seem like a strange response? It sounds more like that Natsuo girl doesn’t really want to get married-”

Sesshoumaru cut her off, speaking lowly, “Concern yourself only with purifying the Tsugara. These matters do not pertain to us.”

“Would it kill you to care about someone else?” Kagome hissed.

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to snort at her remark, “You forget, woman. It is not with pleasure that I accompany you. My father has tasked me with this and I will be relieved of my duty once we enter the Western Lands and you have your blade. You shall not hinder me further.”

Kagome rolled her eyes, “Being around you is no picnic either. I just don’t trust this place. Something feels wrong.”

Inutaisho reappeared, “The innkeeper is preparing a meal for us tonight. In the meantime, I would recommend bathing. I would like to give my wishes to Natsuo before we leave tomorrow.”

Sesshoumaru nodded, and exited the room. Kagome sighed after Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru left. Perhaps she was being paranoid, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they weren’t safe. It seemed she was the only one who thought that though. She walked into her room, noticing the clean clothes laid out for her. A faint smile appeared. She picked up the clothes and headed to the bath. She wasn’t going to let her guard down, and if she had to fight, she’d much rather do it not caked in mud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maiden of the Sword**  

 **It took** **fore** **v** **er** **to get this** **chapter out, but I hope you enjoy it and let me know your thoughts!**  

 **Ch. 6**  

Kagome slid open the door to an intimate, enclosed bath room. The innkeepers had sweetly filled the tub for her. She dipped her fingers in the steaming water and shivered in delight. She disrobed and plunged in the inn’s hot tub. 

Kagome squealed as the hot water lapped against her dirty skin, “Ah, this is the best! How long has it been since I’ve relaxed like this?” 

She lathered some soap on her body. She watched the foam of the soap dissipate in the water and sighed, thinking aloud. 

“When I get the Tsugara blade, I’ll probably never get a moment like this for a while.” Kagome glanced out the small window. 

The view was calming. Kagome craned her neck to look out the window. Fireflies danced and cicadas hummed outside. She breathed out a wispy sigh. A week ago she would have been sweeping the shrine’s grounds and sneaking out after bedtime. Now she was on the greatest journey she would probably have and with royalty no less. A small smile crept on the woman’s face, thinking of Lord Inutaisho. Despite being a Lord, it was Inutaisho that treated _her_  something like royalty. In the short week they’d spent together, he’d doted on her as if she were his own, much to Sesshoumaru’s chagrin. 

‘ _Sesshoumaru_ ,’ Kagome thought with a frown. She didn’t know if there was a person alive that disliked her more than him. The two had never had a conversation that didn’t end with insults and lately the prince seemed to go out of his way to hurt her. When he wasn’t patronizing her for being a half-demon, he was criticizing her for her lack of grace, her ‘plain features’ and anything else unworthy of him. 

“He’s such a jerk,” Kagome mumbled indignantly, splashing a little. She sighed and mused softly, “He’s lucky he’s kind of cute on the outside because he’s a big meanie on the inside. I don’t see how anyone could like him.” 

She lingered on the thought. Then again, besides Hitomiko, Kaede, and Shippo, Kagome wasn’t well-liked herself. Sesshoumaru probably acted differently toward other nobility. She was just a parentless little shrine maiden, a filthy half-breed. Why would she ever be worth a Prince’s time? Kagome groaned, sinking lower into the tub. 

“Don’t think like that! You’re just as worthy as the next person. Don’t let him get to you, Kagome!” She convinced herself. 

Then she felt it. Kagome froze, feeling that cold trickle of power she’d felt earlier in the woods. Who was this? Why couldn’t she pinpoint this enemy? She saw a shadow looming near the window and panicked. Where was Sesshoumaru or Lord Inutaisho? Was she the only person to feel such power? Kagome didn’t know, but she was not about to be caught off guard. She held her breath and ducked, hiding under the foamy waters.  

‘ _I don’t know who you are, but you’re not going to sneak up on me!’_ Kagome thought, looking up at the shadowy figure that approached from outside. 

Sesshoumaru slid the bath door open, shedding his robes in haste. He unleashed a low growl. His father had just finished chastising him on his treatment of Kagome and for getting his clothes so dirty. The prince scoffed. 

‘ _I don’t understand how it’s my fault that she pushed me in the mud. Uncouth wench.’_  

He glanced over at the foamy waters and smirked. At least this inn had provided a decent bath for him. Sesshoumaru peered over the tub, eyeing the water curiously. Something seemed off. Looking closer, he noticed little air bubbles popping to the top. He dipped his hand in the water when Kagome leapt out, claws raised. 

“Stay back, I’m warning you!” 

On reflex Sesshoumaru dodged her swipes and pinned her wrists back against the wall. Kagome squirmed, kicking up water wildly under his grip. 

“What are you doing?” Sesshoumaru snapped. 

Kagome stilled her thrashing. Realization settled over her at his voice. Sesshoumaru frowned, waiting for the woman to speak. Instead, her face colored a beet red. Suddenly Sesshoumaru noticed their situation. His eyes roamed over her body. The pads of his thumbs brushed against her wrists. Free from dirt, her skin was supple. Water droplets slid down the swell of Kagome’s breasts and down her stomach before disappearing in the soft curls that caressed her nether lips. The prince’s eyes watched the water drip as if it performed a private dance just for him. Unconsciously and to his horror, Sesshoumaru released an approving growl, going as far to lick his lips. Kagome jerked her wrists away and slapped Sesshoumaru, knocking him from his stupor. 

“You perverted idiot!” 

Sesshoumaru touched his stinging cheek, glad to have an excuse for his own reddened hue. 

Kagome dove back in the water. She found refuge in the foam and pointed to Sesshoumaru’s waist, averting her eyes, “Ugh, and put some clothes on! Why are you here?” 

Sesshoumaru yanked a towel from the ground. Using anger to hide his embarrassment, he bellowed, “Cease your wailing, you intrusive harpy! I never meant to walk in on you. I’m sickened that I had to witness your squalid body in any capacity.” 

“Yeah right! I bet you did mean to walk in, trying to get a peek, you pervert!” 

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed to a dangerous level at the accusation, “You forget yourself, mutt. If I wished it, I could have you on your knees, begging, with my name on your lips.” 

Sesshoumaru snorted at the idea of any woman, Kagome included, ever denying him before returning to the matter at hand, “Besides, I think you wanted me to see you, probably in a poor attempt to entice me. You snuck in the bath meant for me after all.” 

“I didn’t sneak anywhere. How was I supposed to know you would come here?” 

“You pushed me in mud. Of course, I would come to clean myself,” Sesshoumaru retorted. 

Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru’s deep V and the towel sloppily secured warily, saying, “Just hand me a towel so I can leave, you creep.” 

To Kagome’s horror, Sesshoumaru unwrapped the towel covering his most private area and flung it at her. “Unlike you, I have nothing to be ashamed of here.” 

Sesshoumaru stepped up into the tub and Kagome scrambled to exit. Sesshoumaru watched the maiden depart when a wicked idea came to mind. It was the perfect way to get back at her. Before Kagome could swing her legs out on the ledge, Sesshoumaru’s tail had wrapped around her waist, dragging her back and prolonging her watery hell. She clutched the towel around her cleavage as Sesshoumaru pressed her backside against his chest. 

“You can stay if you’d like,  _Kagome_.” 

He’d never said her name before and the way he said it sounded so carnal, so deliciously animal. Kagome stilled and Sesshoumaru inhaled the scent of her hair, genuinely enjoying the subtle scent of apples wafting from her mane. It was rare she allowed her natural scent to flow freely. 

“St-stop teasing me Sesshoumaru. I’m a priestess! Being here with you is improper,” Kagome wanted her words to be stern, but her voice wavered every time she felt his hot breath tickle her neck. 

Sesshoumaru chuckled, drawing his hands leisurely up her side, “Perhaps you’ll be of greater use as my concubine. You already dress so vulgarly for a shrine maiden.” 

Kagome felt something poke her lower back. She daren’t guess what is was, but instead delivered another jolting slap and broke from the prince’s grasp. Sesshoumaru’s tail unraveled from her waist and Kagome took the opportunity to leap from the tub. She covered herself with the rest of the towel and glared at Sesshoumaru. 

She clenched the towel like a lifeline. Her ears were pricked back, a sure sign of how angry she was, but Sesshoumaru didn’t acknowledge it. Despite the fury rolling off her, she looked more like a pitiful puppy than a threat. Water droplets dripped from her midnight tresses and every so often, those puppy dog ears would flick away another tendril of water tickling her tips. Sesshoumaru felt his lips curl up at the sight.  

 _'_ _Cute._ _'_  

A pretty pout appeared on Kagome’s features when she realized how easily the prince could anger her. Sesshoumaru had never seen her get so flustered, revealing her innocence. Then again, as a shrine maiden, she’d never spent any time with males. 

Kagome tightened the towel around her and cleared her throat, trying to look dignified, “You stay away from me, Sesshoumaru. I mean it.” 

Sesshoumaru chuckled and stretched out in the water, “As you wish.” 

The prince held his smirk in place, watching Kagome gather her belongings awkwardly. Unable to resist the quiet as she left, Sesshoumaru added, “See you at dinner, Half-breed.” 

Kagome growled, slamming the sliding door as hard as she could. Sesshoumaru snickered a bit before escalating to a full-blown laugh. Even from down the hall, she heard Sesshoumaru laughing at her expense. 

* * *

 

“He was just teasing me. Jerk.” 

"Well what he lacks in kindness, he sure makes up for in other things," Kagome murmured, a light flush still present. She shook the perverse thought away, cursing herself for being so reactive to the Prince's antics. 

Kagome darted into her room and changed into a sleeping yukata. She reemerged and shuffled into the main room when Inutaisho was sipping a cup of green tea. Inutaisho glanced up and smiled. 

“Was that Sesshoumaru I heard a little while ago? I can’t remember the last time I heard the boy laugh like that.” 

Kagome sat down beside the Lord, “That was him making problems for me again.” 

Inutaisho poured a cup of tea for the girl and motioned for her to sit. Kagome took the cup gratefully and sat, blowing the hot contents. 

"Sesshoumaru really is a good boy, perhaps a little entitled at times, but good," Inutaisho commented. 

The Lord pushed some rice and pork belly toward Kagome. 

"I feel like he goes out of his way to be mean to me. Not very princely," Kagome grumbled. 

"He's going through an emotional puberty of sorts," Inutaisho joked. 

He smiled when Kagome giggled at his statement and scooped up her dinner. Sesshoumaru slid open the door leading into the dining room. He sat down across from Kagome. He wore a similar white yukata, tied lazily around his waist. Kagome glanced at his chest, partially exposed and still wet from his bath. Sesshoumaru noticed her gawking and smirked. Yes, it would seem even the spunky priestess wasn't immune to her more baser instincts when it came to the opposite sex. 

"Good of you to join us, son. We are in for a special treat. Princess Natsuo heard of our arrival and will be stopping by shortly. How long has it been since we've seen her?" 

Sesshoumaru scooped up a portion of food, "Three or four years I believe." 

"Who is this princess?" Kagome questioned. 

"She is the daughter of an old friend, a noble in this area. I remembered when Natsuo was born. I can't believe she's of marrying age already." 

"Lord Inutaisho? Prince Sesshoumaru?" A small feminine voice called out. 

The sliding door opened once more and a young woman walked in. Inutaisho stood with Sesshoumaru following suit. 

"Natsuo! Look how you've grown!" Inutaisho said embracing the young woman.  

Natsuo hugged him back and wrapped her arms around the prince. He didn't hug her back, but didn't push her away as Kagome expected he would. Natsuo seemed unfazed by his coldness. The princess peered around him at Kagome. Kagome stood, giving a small bow. 

"Um, nice to meet you, Princess Natsuo." Kagome said meekly. 

Natsuo walked up to the woman, studying her with a curious expression. Kagome straightened up, cocking her head to the side. 

"Yes, you'll do," Natsuo murmured. 

Kagome frowned, "I'm sorry. What did you say?" 

Natsuo smiled brightly, "The innkeepers said we looked similar and I had to see! Of course, I don't have the cute ears!" The Princess exclaimed and gave Kagome's ears a playful tug. 

Kagome's frown deepened. She resisted the urge to slap the woman's hands away, choosing to take a step back. She examined her. The two did have a resemblance. Besides the ears, Kagome's hair was a little shorter with a blue tint as opposed to the princess's chocolate tresses and the half-demon was slightly taller with a curvier frame. Perhaps she didn't see what the others did. 

Sesshoumaru moved past the women, "Natsuo, there's no reason to insult yourself. You two look nothing alike." 

Kagome shoved him and sat down, "You just can't resist going after me every chance you get, you stupid jerk." 

Natsuo laughed and turned to Inutaisho, who had taken a seat once more on a small mat, "Are these two always like this?" 

"It's never a dull moment," the Lord responded. 

Natsuo took Sesshoumaru's seat next to Inutaisho, leaving the prince to take a seat beside Kagome. Kagome grumbled to herself, scooting away from him slightly. 

"What's the reason for your travels? You're quite a distance from the Western Lands." 

"I have an artifact that I must retrieve. Lord Inutaisho has graciously agreed to accompany me at the wish of my teacher and I guess Sesshoumaru is going to tag along, though he has been of little help," Kagome concluded. 

"Prince Sesshoumaru, little urchin. Learn to address your superiors properly," the prince grated. 

Natsuo chuckled again before commenting, "You are very lucky, Kagome. You're being protected by some of the two strongest men I know." 

"I'm definitely grateful for the help, but I assure you I can hold my own as well." 

Sesshoumaru coughed and Kagome shot a look of disdain at him. 

"Something wrong with your throat, Prince?" 

He heard the testy nature in her voice and opened his mouth for a retort. Before he could, his father handed him a bowl of food with a look that promised punishment if he spoke out. Reluctantly and for the first time since he'd met Kagome, Sesshoumaru kept his mouth shut. 

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru would never tell her, but he actually found himself impressed by Kagome. She carried on conversations with Princess Natsuo and Lord Inutaisho surprisingly well for someone of such a humble station. It turned out the shrine maiden was actually quite well-read, a rare trait for even noble women. She glided from topic to topic effortlessly. Some topics even intrigued the prince, for Kagome knew the history of wars and rulers of lands he knew very little about. Sesshoumaru sucked in a sharp breath. His pride barred him from ever admitting such a thing to her though so he could not ask the questions he desperately wanted to ask.  Instead he watched her silently, absorbing as much as he could.  

Natsuo paid Kagome a compliment and the woman's cheeks flushed. He found he didn't mind the bashful display; it was far more genuine than the ones the ladies of the court often gave. Kagome was speaking emphatically about something, but in his thoughts, Sesshoumaru had no clue what it was. He focused instead on her face, lit up like lanterns.  

 _'If_ _she had a tail,_ _it would be wagging incessantly,'_ Sesshoumaru mused.  _'Cute.'_  

Sesshoumaru growled. That had been the second time that day that he'd described her antics in such a manner. 

"What is it? Why are you angry? Hate the fact not everyone is listening to you?" Kagome quipped. 

"Not cute at all," Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself. 

"What?" 

"Mind your business mutt," shot out the prince. 

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho reprimanded. 

“Unlike you, I will take the high road, your royal headache," Kagome said, turning back to the princess, "I hear you are to be married soon. Congratulations." 

The smile the princess wore faded slightly, “It is an honor, thank you. Prince Sesshoumaru, I imagine you will begin courting your intended soon, correct?” 

A thin frown marred the prince’s face. Lord Inutaisho spoke for him. 

“Sesshoumaru has already sent out the invitations to the eligible ladies. I hope to have a new daughter-in-law in a month’s time.” 

“I wouldn’t count on it if those ladies have a say,” Kagome said under her breath. 

Sesshoumaru’s ears twitched, picking up on the words, “I'm sorry; what was that about you taking the high road?" 

"Oh like you're always true to your word," Kagome retorted. She reached for a cup of tea in a huff.  

He sat too close to her, his presence oppressing. The man was an enigma: one moment he seemed like he hated breathing the same air as her, the other moment he seemed to almost crave her attention. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was always like this, but Kagome hadn't noticed until Princess Natsuo had arrived. He sighed heavily when she spoke too long or strummed his tail against her to distract her, whatever he could to have Kagome notice him. To stop him, a couple of growls and subtle jabs to the side did the trick, but only for a few minutes. Whether it was negative or not, he vied for her attention. Kagome rolled her eyes. 

 _'I can only imagine what he was like as a child if this is him now.'_  

Though, something about his childish behavior was actually a little... endearing. Even the mean old ice prince had to have some redeeming quality. Kagome’s eyes shifted ever so faintly to the man beside her as he spoke to Natsuo. It was remarkable how quickly Sesshoumaru could transform from some bratty, entitled demon to an intelligent and even charming being, depending on the people around him. Why couldn't he show this side of himself more in their travels? 

“What is it?” the prince asked, cutting his eyes toward her. 

Kagome averted her attention as those pair of golden irises fixed on her. 

“I can sense your eyes on me. What is it?” 

Kagome’s cheeks puffed at being noticed and her eyes whipped back to her rice. 

“You’re crazy. No one was looking at you,  _your highness_.” 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes lingered on the woman with a sultry and blatant stare. His focus shifted to the raven curl of her bangs resting against the cream of her skin. Kagome glanced over and caught his stare. She sported a glare at the prince, but Sesshoumaru refused to look away, returning a similar display. The two were so immersed in the other they forgot about the princess and Lord Inutaisho’s watchful eyes. The lord cleared his throat and the two demons turned from each other, still shooting dirty looks from more of a distance. 

Natsuo pushed her bowl aside and spoke, “I wish you would have told me you were here, Lord Inutaisho. I would have certainly prepared a room for you at the castle.” 

“Nonsense, this inn is plenty fit for royalty.” 

Natsuo whipped over to Kagome, "Hey, I had a great idea! How about I spend the night? I want to see you all off tomorrow and tonight we can do something fun like do each other's makeup! How would that sound, Kagome?" 

"I wouldn't mind you staying, but I've never worn makeup and I don't know how to apply it," the teenager answered almost shamefully. 

Inutaisho stood with a stretch, "I'm glad you to see you two are getting along, but I'll call it a night. Don't stay up too late. We’ll leave early in the morning." 

Sesshoumaru resisted a groan. He didn't want to be stuck alone while Kagome and Natsuo continued their idiotic female dribble. Still he stayed, watching Natsuo apply lipstick and eyeliner to Kagome. 

"A few more touches and voila! You're so pretty now with makeup," Natsuo noted with a smile. 

"I didn't think I looked bad before," Kagome chuckled.  

Sesshoumaru slipped out a deprecating laugh, shaking his head. 

“What? Not all women have to wear makeup to be pretty,” Kagome mumbled, but her confidence was lacking. 

He sneered, “You’re a painfully obvious example that wearing makeup should not be an option, but rather a requirement. There should be at least some attempt on your part to stave off your grotesque appearance, at least for others’ sakes.” 

"Oh, be nice! Doesn't she look good, Prince?" 

Natsuo turned Kagome toward Sesshoumaru and he took in her appearance. She looked something like a doll framed with delicate features, rosy-colored cheeks and lips like pomegranates. Most captivating perhaps were her crystal eyes, staring at him expectantly.  

"Awfully quiet. See something you like, Prince Sesshoumaru?" Natsuo teased, "With this kind of makeup job, Kagome looks like a real princess." 

Sesshoumaru scoffed,"Your technique is good, though your model looks more like a streetwalker than a princess." 

He turned quickly, embarrassed to show his own colored cheeks, "I'm going to bed. I've grown tired of your stupid women talk." 

Sesshoumaru walked out, narrowly missing Kagome throwing a pillow at him. 

"Good riddance. You're such a pain in the ass!" 

He let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps it was a hormonal reaction to seeing her in the bath, but he'd felt off. He'd had more than enough of the half-demon for a night. 

* * *

 

Natsuo placed her makeup away and settled into bed next to Kagome. Kagome had washed away the makeup, unenthused after Sesshoumaru's comment. She gulped down the last of her tea, preparing to turn in for the night. 

“Are you sure Sesshoumaru is not courting you?” Natsuo asked in earnest. 

Kagome coughed on her tea, wheezing before she caught her breath, “Gross! Yes, why would you ask?” 

“He was admiring you," the princess responded with a shrug. 

Kagome laughed loudly before answering in a shrill manner, “No, that's crazy! I doubt it. He probably just appreciated your makeup application covering my face.” 

“No, he was admiring you before I applied the makeup. Most of the night, actually.” 

“Please, he called me street walker!” 

“It’s curious,” Natsuo continued, “Sesshoumaru speaks to you so often. I’ve never known him to give a woman so much attention, even to insult her. He's typically more distant.” 

The roses bloomed on Kagome's cheeks once more.  

The princess had drifted to sleep and though Kagome hadn't been sure of her at first, she felt her and Natsuo were on the track of becoming fast friends. The young woman exuded warmth. It was no secret why her people loved her so much. Kagome fell back into her own bed, attempting to find comfort in her slumber. She shifted from side to side before finally standing up. It seemed sleep would be elusive on this night and the priestess slipped outside. Kagome watched the fireflies tap against the lanterns and enjoyed the light buzz of nature quieting until morning. The air was brisk and Kagome drew her yukata closer to her form when a flash of a figure darted across the garden. Kagome jumped back and covered her mouth. She didn't want the intruder to hear her shriek. She ran back inside and darted for her covers. She hadn't sensed anyone. She couldn't understand it, but the unfamiliarity had the trickle of fear creeping into all of her senses.  

"Come on, snap out of it. Maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you," Kagome whispered. 

Her voice was shaky and she peered at the sliding door. The young woman sighed and stood up. There was no way she would get any sleep until she verified that figure and there was no way she was doing that without backup. Reluctantly, Kagome made her way to Sesshoumaru's room. 

* * *

 

"I'm feeling restless. Don't wait up, Sesshoumaru. I'm going on a quick run to stretch my legs." 

Inutaisho slid the door open and shut it, leaving his son to his thoughts. Sesshoumaru turned on his side, trying to get comfortable. He couldn't wait until he were back on his lands and in his bed again. He preferred travelling to the tedium of the court, but some luxuries made it seem worth the hassle. The sliding door opened again. Sesshoumaru was about to comment how quickly his father's run had been when he realized he didn't smell his father's scent. In fact, he could smell nothing, yet heard the gentle padding of footsteps. 

"What do you want, girl?" Sesshoumaru called out. 

"How did you know it was me? You didn't even turn around," Kagome asked. 

Sesshoumaru rolled on his other side to face her, "Your graceless stomping alerted me." 

Her makeup had been scrubbed away mostly, but the residue of the red lipstick gave her lips an even more defined pout that Sesshoumaru was begrudgingly starting to like. Kagome felt another shiver and scanned the room wearily. Nothing seemed out of place in the room. She crept closer to Sesshoumaru and knelt. It seemed strange that she didn't have a comeback against his jab, but it was really strange when she started making herself comfortable in his bed. Sesshoumaru sat up in his cot. 

"What are you doing?" 

"It's extra chilly tonight and I need to talk to you," Kagome explained with a nonchalant shrug, "I'll be quick." 

Kagome scooted Sesshoumaru over slightly.  

“Did you not instruct me to stay away?” He reproofed. 

“That was before!” Kagome offered back and crawled under the heavy blanket. 

“This is my bed; return to your own bed.” 

“I have a bad feeling about this place, “Kagome whispered, ignoring his words, “You can sense something’s off, can’t you?” 

Sesshoumaru sighed, acquiescing part of his cot, “I'll admit the innkeepers were acting strangely, but even if there were trickery about, I’m confident my father and I could dispose of the perpetrators. You, however, are a different case altogether.” 

“Um, Sesshoumaru, don’t forget you’re basically here to be my bodyguard. Remember if I die, the world comes to an end.” 

Sesshoumaru smirked, “That’s assuming you’re the person of prophecy, something I doubt more and more each passing day.”  

The fury radiating off Kagome added an extra layer of warmth for Sesshoumaru. Even in the dark, he could read her like a book; frustrating her was just too easy. 

"Will you just search this place with me?" Kagome hissed. Her voice lowered even more, "Please?" 

 The two surveyed the land starting at the entrance and moving to each room. It was quiet, tranquil even. Mikos were touted as having superior physic capabilities, but the more they looked, the more Sesshoumaru believed the same could be said for the miko beside him.  

“This is a waste. I don’t smell anything or anyone,” Sesshoumaru murmured. 

“Believe nothing about this place, least of all your senses. Don’t forget, I hide my scent as well,” Kagome countered. 

They froze, listening for any indication of an intruder. They returned to the entrance. Kagome scratched her head. There seemed to be no one around, save for them, Lord Inutaisho, the innkeepers and the princess, yet she couldn't shake her unease. Kagome’s ears twitched and she straightened her body. 

“That’s weird. All day I’ve had this feeling that something’s up, but maybe I-” 

“Get down!” 

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome to the ground and sheltered her body underneath his own. 

“Geez, Sesshoumaru,” Kagome complained, pushing his broad chest off her, “What was that about?” 

Sesshoumaru groaned. Kagome looked up at his face, grimaced in pain. She peeked over his shoulder and was surprised to see three arrows imbedded in his back. 

She gasped, “Oh my gosh, Sesshoumaru, you’re hurt! We have to get you somewhere safe.” 

A figure appeared with another arrow notched, "Maybe you should worry about yourself, Princess Natsuo. Time to die!"


End file.
